


By Hook or By Crook

by ajb279



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajb279/pseuds/ajb279
Summary: Emma is a school teacher in Storybrook Au Killian is Harbormaster.





	1. Chapter 1

By Hook or Crook 

Emma hurried down the sidewalk digging in her bag for her keys. She pushed her long blonde hair out of the way and narrowed her green eyes; the damn things were in there. “I swear I put them in here. I swear I did.” She stopped digging further. “Urg, I left them on the table.” She turned suddenly to go back to her apartment to get her keys. Emma realized that if she left her car keys in the apartment she also left her house keys in there too. “Oh. My. God. I’m so brain dead.” She continued talking to herself as she dug for her phone to call her neighbor for a ride to work. The fact that her phone seemed to be hiding also just made her day all the better. She walked to the maintenance guy’s apartment. Emma raised her mitten-covered hand and pounded on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still, she received no answer. Growling in frustration she whirled away from the door and slammed into a hard chest. A navy pea coat covered hard chest. She frowned. 

Killian reached out a hand to the woman’s elbow to avoid knocking her down. Her elbow was covered in a very soft feeling sweater, which covered the floral dress she was wearing. His finger involuntarily ran up and down the material of her sweater. He realized that he was still holding on to her and quickly dropped his hand. “Can I help you with anything?” 

Emma became a puddle at his feet with the sound of his thickly accented voice. Somewhere between English and Irish, it combined with a sexy face, thick dark hair that she wanted to run her fingers through and Blue eyes that made Tiffany boxes seem dull. ”Uh… uh…,” Emma stammered forgetting all reason as she looked into his eyes. ”Keys!” She suddenly remembered. “I forgot my keys in the apartment and I’m going to be late to work and Leroy isn’t answering his door.” 

“That is a bit perplexing. I’m Killian Jones. I live on the third floor 318.” 

“Emma Swan, 214” she smiled. She held out a hand. “It’s Nice to meet you. Now, do we pick the lock to my place or break down the door?” 

“Ah, neither. Where do you work at? I’m just on my way out too as it happens. I’ll give you a lift.” Killian stated. She looked at him sure she’d seen him around and he told her his name and apartment number. That means he wasn’t going to kill her right? Well, it’s not like if she was dead she could actually tell the police. If she took the ride it would give her a twenty-minute window to stare appreciatively at him. 

“Storybrooke Elementary school, I teach third grade.” Emma followed him to a dark blue pickup truck nothing fancy just an early model pickup truck. 

Killian looked at her again, studied her, long blonde hair pulled back at her temples with combs, a blue floral dress long brown cardigan black tights and brown boots that go to her knees. A knitted hat and mittens assisted her to ward off the cold. He almost commented on the mittens and hat but the lack of coat. Yes definitely unlike any teacher he ever had. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for a teacher.” But yes I know the building. I have often dropped off my nephew there he’s Eight. My brother passed on several years ago and his wife, Marion lives across town, “he explained. “ I pick him up on occasion and treat him to Granny’s before school.” 

“That’s so sweet of you,” Emma told him. Thinking he just might be one of the mythical good guys. She glanced at him as he unlocked then opened the door for her to get in. He was dressed in Navy pea coat with what looked like a plaid shirt underneath. Also a pair of well-worn blue jeans that was tight in all the right spots. 

She glanced over at him and asked, “So, what do you do for a living?’ 

“You mean besides rescue damsels in distress?” He smiled. 

“I am not a damsel, nor am I distressed and as for rescuing, well, no one rescues me but me.” 

“I see. I am the Harbor Master.” 

“No kidding?” Emma asked. 

A small smile played across Killian’s lips. “No kidding.” 

He stopped in front of the school and Emma turned to look at him a ghost of a smile on her lips. 

“Thanks for the rescue. “ She shot him a flirty smile under her lashes and slid out of the truck. 

“What time do you get out of here? I’ll come back and pick you up.” He wanted to see her again. He hadn’t felt the feelings stirring in his gut for a long time and didn’t want them to end. 

“No need. I’ll give Henry a call from school and have him come get me after school.” She smiled and waved missing the crestfallen look on his face. He sat in the drop off zone and watched her walk up to the building stop and converse with a petite woman with short black hair. The other woman nodded her head in his direction and Emma turned and waved him on. 

He put his truck in gear and drove to the piers unable to keep a pair of green eyes out of his thoughts. He wondered over and over again who Henry was. He hadn’t seen a ring, boyfriend perhaps, brother hopefully. He just knew that his mind wouldn’t rest till he found out. He pushed thoughts out of his head as the sheriff came towards him. The man was tall a few inches taller than Killian himself. He had brown curly hair and dark Blue eyes he sported a scruffy shadow of a beard and mustache. 

“Sheriff Graham, what brings you to my neck of the woods?” He held his hand out to the man Graham shook his outstretched hand in a friendly manner. 

“I heard there was some trouble with graffiti last night,” Graham said in his heavily accented voice. He glanced around the harbor looking for said graffiti. 

“Yeah, did a number on us this time, damn teenagers. It’s over here.” Killian led the way to cargo crate with white red and green tags on it. 

“I know this tag. I’ll send my officers out for the bastard right away, Peter Pan.” 

“I beg your pardon, Peter Pan? Like the Peter Pan and Captain Hook and Tinkerbell?” 

“Yeah, like the fairytale.” 

“Book actually,” Graham gave him a baffled look. “Peter Pan, it’s a book, not a fairytale. It’s one of my favorites.” 

“That’s funny; it’s my girlfriend Emma’s favorite tale too.” 

“Emma, your girlfriend,” Killian felt like he had been hit with a rock. Naturally, a woman that beautiful would have a boyfriend. Of course, Emma was a popular name. Maybe it was just coincident. 

“Yeah Blonde hair, green eyes, legs up to her eyeballs.” Graham described. 

“Yeah, I believe she lives in the same building I do, Wonderland Apartments on Sixth Street.” 

“That’d be the place, she lives with her son Henry he’s sixteen, spends more time with his girlfriend Violet than he does his mother,” Graham said with a chuckle. 

‘Aye, I suppose that’s fairly normal given his age. I met Emma this morning. Seems she locked her keys in the apartment and couldn’t get Leroy to wake up and let her back in. I gave her a lift to the school. “Killian explained, scratching an imaginary itch behind his ear. He tried to keep his tone light so not to let on he thought he had feelings for the other man’s girlfriend. Henry was her son for a moment that gave him hope then he remembered she belonged to someone else. 

“Much appreciated, I don’t know why she didn’t call me though,” Graham stated. 

“I believe she mumbled something about leaving her phone next to her keys.” 

“That sounds like Emma.” Graham shook his head. “Anyhow our Peter Pan, names not really Peter Pan. It’s Malcolm Gold. Thinks he’s still a kid. The forty-year-old man looks like he’s 20 hangs around with a gang of boys between the ages of nine and sixteen. The Lost Boys.” 

“Okay, well let’s hope I don’t find him on my docks again or I’ll hang him up by the crane,” Killian said with narrowed eyes. Graham laughed and after taking a few pictures of the graffiti with his phone he left. 

Killian stormed to his truck. His good mood gone replaced with a sour feeling. He opened himself up to heartbreak and he promised himself he never would again. He lifted the sleeve of his jacket and rubbed a finger over his tattoo. Milah the heartbreak never went away it just dulled with the years. He reached for his keys to start the truck and pushed on the gas pedal. He heard a rustling sound he looked down and noticed something on the floor board. A brown paper sack, he glanced inside it was a pear and a sandwich that was now crushed beyond belief. He shook his head. 

He walked into granny’s to order a fish sandwich and Ruby the waitress gave him a teasing look, “’Nemo’ sandwich, black coffee, and chips {not fries even though they are fries} to go.” She flirted with him every time he came into the small diner, which was almost every day. 

“You know me so well, lass.” He winked at her 

“I’m waiting for the day you whisk me away on one of your boats and make me your pirate princess.” She said leaning over the counter to grin at him. Granny, the diner proprietor came up behind her and set a bag down on the counter for him. 

“Stop flirting with the customers, Ruby. One of these days someone is going to take you up on your offer and then where will you be?” 

“Far away from here,” She muttered. Killian grinned at the banter between grandmother and granddaughter. 

“Sorry lass, my heart belongs to another. If only she would throw down her spatula and have me. She is the only one I will make my pirate queen.” He winked boldly at granny who blushed and laughed at him. She waved her spatula at Killian’s head. 

“One of these days I’m gonna take you up on that offer and then what will you be?” She teased. 

“The happiest man alive, I assure you.” She shook her head and walked back to the kitchen. 

Ruby laughed and told him his total, he paused before paying and leaned in. “Do you know Emma?” 

“Emma?” 

“Emma Swan, the sheriff’s girlfriend.” 

Ruby scoffed loudly, “He wishes, Graham is madly in love with Emma but she doesn’t return the feelings, he is not her boyfriend. The only man in Emma’s life besides her son is Stitch, her lazy fat ass cat. She loves the damn thing. He hisses at me everytime I go near it. You’d think I was a dog or something.” 

“Not her boyfriend…“Killian digested the words and couldn’t help the grin that split his face. “I don’t suppose you know what she prefers to eat?” 

“Grilled cheese, Onion rings, Hot Cocoa with Whipped Cream and Cinnamon.” Ruby smiled wolfishly. “And how do you know our dear school teacher Emma?” She asked adding the items to his order. She wrote down ‘Emma – to go’ on an order sheet and stuck it to the carousel so the cook, today Granny, tomorrow, Happy, would prepare it. 

A few minutes later Granny brought the bag to the counter and looked at him over her spectacles and smiled. “Go get her tiger; she needs a good man in her life.” 

Killian felt the tips of his ears go red and smiled carrying both bags and a carrier of drinks to his truck he drove to the school. He got out of the truck and walked to the door. A parent leaving with his kid held the door open for him and he strolled through. He paused at the office and the dark haired woman from earlier smiled at him. ”Can I help you?” She was a bit tight lipped and made Killian very nervous. 

“I’m looking for Emma Swan’s room.” He said with his best charming smile. “She left her lunch in my truck this morning and I accidentally stepped on it, so I brought her Granny’s.” 

Mary Margaret looked the young man over, her daughter needed a good man she felt that Graham would make a good match but Emma had told her there was no chemistry with Graham. But it wasn’t her decision to make. She wanted to see how this would play out. “I’m Mary Margaret Nolan, I’m the principal and also Emma’s mother.” She held her hand out to Killian and smiled. 

Killian set the drink carrier on the window ledge and shook the women’s hand. ”Killian Jones, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Follow the purple footprints. They lead to Emma’s room. Her class should be letting out for lunch right now.” He looked back at her and smiled, Mary Margaret sighed at his back. Her daughter was in big trouble. She had a good feeling about this man. She picked up her cell phone to call her husband and to text Grace, Emma’s neighbor and a good friend. 

Killian followed the purple footprints, wondering slightly where the Red, Green and Blue footprints lead to. He saw a sign that read, “Welcome to Miss Swan’s third-grade class.” He looked in the open door and saw Emma sitting at a wooden desk with book in her hand; he smiled when he saw the title. “Peter Pan”. 

He knocked and she jumped. “Killian, I didn’t expect to see you.” 

He smiled sheepishly and told her, “Ah, your mother sent me back. I found your lunch in my truck but unfortunately, I found it after I stepped on it. I felt bad so when I went to Granny’s I asked Ruby what you ordered.” 

“Are you another one of ruby’s long line of suitors?” She asked with a smile. 

“Nah, I’m just biding my time till Granny agrees to run off and marry me. I promised to make her my pirate queen.” 

Emma laughed, “Suit you right if she accepted.” 

“One can only hope,” Killian replied. He opened his bag and took out his fish sandwich. 

Emma wrinkled her nose in the most adorable way. “Fish?” 

“Old habits…” 

She smiled and they ate in companionable silence for a few minute before he broke the silence. “Go out with me.” 

Emma froze Onion ring halfway to her mouth, “What?” 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to just blurt that out. I would like to get to know you better, so will you have dinner with me Thursday?” 

“Um, wow. This is so fast. Let me talk it over with Henry and I’ll let you know.” Emma said. 

Killian smiled, and tossing his empty food bag in the trash he bent down on the desk one hand on either side of her where she sat and said to her “I look forward to hearing from you.” 

He walked out of her classroom and Emma once again froze onion ring halfway to her mouth. Mary Margaret came in followed by a handful of students as lunch ended. “So you met a new hunky guy and didn’t even bother to tell me?” 

“Mom…” Emma said in warning. 

“Mrs. Nolan,” Hannah, one of Emma’s students tapped her on the back. 

“Yes, Hannah?” Mary Margaret turned to speak to the girl. 

“You’re not supposed to interrupt class unless you are bleeding, sick, or Captain Hook.” She pointed to a sign on the chalkboard. Emma hid a smirk and Mary Margaret smiled indulgently at the little girl. 

‘Yes, how could I forget our Miss Swan’s obsession with the hook for a hand pirate captain? I’ll just be on my way. “She tossed a smile over her shoulder at Emma, telling her they were not done talking about the neighbor. Emma sighed. 

 

Emma sat at the kitchen table across from her son eating Chinese takeout. When was the best time to talk to your sixteen-year-old son about dating? Was Chinese takeout a good time? Was it even necessary to bring up the handsome upstairs neighbor? Did she want to go on a date with him? Emma thought about it for a second, picturing the man with the dark hair and die for blue eyes, did she want to go out with him? ”Yes,” She decided out loud. Henry looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, what?” He asked curiously. His mom had been acting strangely. He knew she wanted to talk about something but he didn’t know what. He narrowed his green eyes and gave her a speculative look. “I know something’s up. Mom, you can’t keep secrets any better than Grandma.” 

“Fine, how would you feel if I went on a date Thursday?” 

“Relieved. Graham’s a great guy, and he really likes you and frankly, I’m tired of his moping about how you won’t go out with him.” 

Emma rolled her eyes and then took a breath, “I’m not going out with Graham. He’s great guy but he’s not for me. I met someone new. He asked me out and I want to say yes, but I want to know your feelings first.” 

“Oooook,” Henry drew the word out slowly. “Who’s the guy?” 

“His name is Killian Jones he lives upstairs.” She told him. 

“The Harbormaster?” Henry asked with surprise. 

“You know him?” 

“Not really. I’ve hung out with his nephew a few times. I taught him to play Pokémon and he’s been here to play video games before. He comes over here after school sometimes on the bus with Jared and Finn.” 

“Ronald right?” Emma remembered an adorable little boy with brown curly hair and brown eyes who looked at the older boy with hero worship. She remembered thinking he was adorable. Must run in the family she thought. 

“Roland. Yeah. Hey, it’s cool if you want to date him but you get to tell Graham. He tells everyone you’re his girlfriend.” 

“What?” Emma jumped up from the table and grabbed her sweater and keys. 

“Mom, where are you going?” Henry asked. 

“To inform Graham I am not his girlfriend." 

“Don’t hurt him, Mom. I like him.” 

“I’m not going to hurt him, at least not mentally; physically I may punch him in the nose.” She slammed the door on her way out. Henry sighed this is what he was afraid of. 

After she left Henry sat back in his chair and thought he knew Graham and was friends with him. He also knew that Graham really like his mom. His mom said she didn’t have feelings for him like that and he wanted his mom to be happy. Would Roland’s uncle really make her happy? 

He packed away the leftovers in the fridge then grabbing his house key and cell phone he went up the stairs to apartment 318. He knew where the guy lived. His mom would kill him if she knew what he was doing. 

Henry knocked loudly and the door opened to reveal a guy with a slice of pizza halfway to his mouth and a Cubs tee shirt on. He took one look at Henry and narrowed his eyes. 

“Can I help you?” 

“I’m Henry.” The guy just looked at him. “I’m Emma Swan’s son.” 

Killian pulled the door open and gestured for the kid to come in. “I’m assuming you're here about your mom.” 

“Yeah, I just wanted to meet you and tell you if you hurt her I know two hundred ways to kill you and make it look like an accident.” 

Killian resisted the urge to laugh. “Gotcha,” He looked at the boy. “It’s just a date, anything that we become after that is as much up to her as it is me.” Henry met Killian’s eyes. 

“I just want her to be happy.” He turned and left. He went to his Uncle’s apartment, August always knew how to help him out when he was sad or just needed someone to talk to. 

August opened the door holding a tiny bundle wrapped in pink, that tiny bundle was currently wailing her head off. “Henry just what I need more masculine company. Fin and Jared are with Grace at the grocery store but they should be back in a few minutes. What’s up? Did you come to change a poopy diaper for me?” 

“Nah, my mom went to skin Graham,” Henry stated. He peeked at the baby in August’s arms she was tiny and pink and very pissed off. 

“Why is she skinning Graham?” 

“She found out he told everyone she was his girlfriend.” 

August winced, “Yeah that’s gonna hurt. Suppose I’ll have a drunken Graham on my doorstep tonight. Well, he can’t say I didn’t warn him.” 

“You knew my mom didn’t love Graham?” Henry asked. 

“I think everyone but you and Graham knew your mom doesn’t love Graham.” 

“She’s going on a date you know, with Killian Jones.” 

“The Harbor Master?” August asked. “How’d that happen?” 

“Do you know him?” Henry asked. 

“Sort of, Jared and Fin hang out with Roland his nephew a lot, cute kid. He seems like a good guy.” Henry had a light in his eyes and a lift of his chin that sent warning bells off in August’s head. 

“He’ll treat my mom right,” Henry said with a challenge in his eyes. The warning bells turned into full blown sirens. 

“What did you do?” 

“Nothing, I talked to Mr. Jones told him to treat my mom well.” 

“If your mom finds out you’ll be the next to be skinned alive.” 

Henry shrugged. 

August whistled low and looked at him, “You’re a brave man.” They turned at the sound of feet pounding up the stairs. 

Two boys ran up the stairs and dropped bags at the doorstep when they saw Henry. Fin was ten and nearly as tall as Henry and Jarred was thirteen. He was taller than Henry. Seeing Henry they whooped and demanded to play Black Ops. The boys all went running to the bedroom. A short red haired woman walked in carrying two bags in each hand and used her feet to shove the bags discarded by her sons inside the apartment. 

August walked over to his wife, his curly hair a little shaggier than usual, his story had been giving him fits. His blue eyes crinkled at the corners as his wife set the grocery bags on the counter then plopped down on the couch, Cruella the cat jumped up next to her demanding to be petted. The cat had a serious attitude problem always demanding and always in the way. Grace had brought it home from the animal shelter where she worked as a vet. Her job there had led to them meeting at Nolan family barbecue. August was always included in Nolan family activities as Emma’s former foster brother and Grace had been living alone with Cruella and David invited her she had brought a kitten as a gift for Henry, whom he promptly named Stitch. Being two he couldn’t say much else clearly. 

Grace pushed her long red hair behind her back it was long it was red and it was curly and always in the way. Her brown eyes met his blue eyes and she smiled at him as she petted the cat. “You look a little confused today, honey.” She told him accepting the baby he handed her. 

“Emma has a date,” August said, he and Emma had been in the same foster home as kids. Grace laughed. 

“She’s a big girl August. I think she’s had a few dates before and in case you were wondering, I don’t think she’s a virgin either.” August made a face at the thought of Emma having sex. Her eyes crinkled at the corner in a laugh. “Besides, you like Graham.” 

“It’s not with Graham,” August said. 

Grace shot right up from her laid-back position on the couch jostling the baby awake. “What? Who is it?” 

August tilted his head at her and grinned. “It’s Jones. The dude upstairs, you know the Harbor Master.” 

“Hmmm, good choice, he’s sexy.” 

“Hey!” August said with an offensive tone. 

“Oh don’t get your knickers in a twist, you’re sexy too. If I didn’t think you were sexy we wouldn’t have three kids.” 

“Well, maybe you should show me just how sexy I am… We could go for four; this one could actually be human.” He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

“We have the cat…” Grace mumbled around his mouth. He pulled back narrowed his eyes at the feline. 

“This is true, damn cat’s more human the kids.” 

Grace leaned over and kissed August’s pout and he deepened the kiss and pinning her back on the couch as he kissed her again. The baby trapped between them wailed her disgust and rage at being squished between her parents, and Grace pushed him off with a laugh. “One of us has to make dinner, I’ll feed the Alien baby and you feed the demons in the other room.” 

“Maybe I want Lilla, you can feed the demons.” 

“I have and very well that’s why the demonic creatures are alive now to torture our very existence.” 

“Maybe I should take Lilla, you could be the reason they are so demonic.” 

“Possibly, but since you don’t have the proper equipment for feeding the Alien, I guess we just have to take our chances.” 

“Hmm, you’re pretty sexy too… have I mentioned what a fan I am of red hair?” 

“If you’re trying to butter me up so I make dinner…. It worked.” She gave him another kiss then picked up her cell phone and ordered pizza. 

August laughed as he strolled to the bedroom where three boys were engrossed in a video game. He watched Henry, it was sad the kid didn’t have a father but Emma had done a fine job raising him alone, He was a good kid. 

On the other side of town, Emma was waiting rather impatiently for Graham to open the door. She pounded on it again. A breeze blew in from an open window and Emma tightened her gray sweater around her waist. She raised her hand to know again and this time before her fist connected with the door she heard a lock slide open. The door opened and Graham was smiling at her on the other side of the threshold. His smile faded a bit when he saw the angry look on her face. 

“Emma, come in, what are you doing here?” He asked. 

“I can’t believe you. I cannot believe you would do this to me!” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Why would you tell people I was your girlfriend?” 

“Because… you are ... Aren’t you?” 

Emma sighed then strolled in and sat at his kitchen table and put her head in her hands. “Graham I care about you I really do, but not in that way. I like us as friends.” 

“Friends, you’re friend zoning me Emma?” She looked up at him the hurt on his face almost made her change her mind, almost. “I love you; I’m in love with you. I have been since the first day I met you.” 

“Graham. I don’t know what to say. I guess I’m the stupid one for not realizing you had real feelings for me. I’m sorry. “ 

“You’re not stupid Emma. I guess I was just holding out hope that you felt the same way about me that I did you. I suppose I always will.” He stepped closer to her and she took one involuntary step backward. 

“I have a date!” Emma blurted out. 

Graham stepped back as if she had slapped him. “I see. Well if you’ll excuse me I have some laundry to finish.” 

“Graham-, “Emma reached out and touched his arm. She dropped her hand when he flinched. “I really hope we can still be – “ 

“Don’t say, friends, Emma. Not yet. I’m going to need some time and a lot more whiskey before I can be your friend.” 

Emma turned and walked to the door she felt like she had just kicked an injured puppy. She turned to look at him again and he stood there, jaw clenched tight and she swore there were tears in his eyes. 

Swearing under her breath Emma stomped up the stairs. She put the key in her lock and heard the baby crying along with the war-hoop of several boys taking a lucky guess she went across the hall and walked right into her brother’s apartment. It was pure chaos. August was chasing three boys one of which was Henry with what appeared to be a wet wash rag. 

Grace was swaying back and forth trying to quiet the baby while also trying to eat her pizza. Emma shook her head and smiled when Grace yelled out "If I get this baby to sleep and you heathens wake her you will be scrubbing every toilet in this building for the next year of your lives and I don’t care who you are,” She sighed and tried once more to take a bite of her pizza. 

“Let me have that bundle of adorableness. You eat.” Emma took the baby from Grace and sat down in the rocking chair. 

“God bless you, Emma. I swear this baby is going to grow up to be the sweetest little girl in the world. We just have to get past the first eighteen years of her life.” Grace said and Emma laughed. 

“She’s an angel and you love her. She had the best of both of you guys. August’s eyes and your hair.” 

“We’re just hoping she turns out to be human, unlike the rest of the brood. “ 

“They get it from August, I’ve never been one hundred percent sure he was human.” 

Grace laughed as August yelled out from somewhere in the back of the apartment, “I heard that.” 

Emma sighed and looked back toward where her maybe not so human brother’s voice had come from then turned to Grace who had finished her pizza and was now sitting back on the couch feet up on the coffee table and eyes closed. Emma knew she wasn’t sleeping. She glanced down at the infant in her arms and smiled at three months Lilla was perfection the perfect cupids bow lips red as a rose, perfect peachy skin and blue eyes a perfect imitation of her father's and what little hair she had was red and so far straight, Emma secretly wished it would curl like Grace's but Grace just said to take pity on the poor girl. Emma cuddled her and inhaled that sweet baby scent and smiled tearfully, Henry grew up so fast on her 

“I miss babies. I miss Henry being a baby; you know I almost gave him up for adoption. August told me I would regret it for the rest of my life. My parents were still pretty new as Foster parents go and ended up with a lot more than they had bargained for. “ 

“Yeah, August told me about it. How they took you and him in even though you were seventeen and pregnant and he was almost twenty-one. They took all three of you in no questions asked.” 

“I thought Neal and I would live happily ever after in Tallahassee. He took off left me pregnant and tried to frame me for a crime he committed. The Nolan’s hired me a lawyer and that was that they caught him halfway to Tallahassee. “ 

“I hear you met someone today, a very sexy someone that lives upstairs.” 

“Killian Jones,” Emma said. “He is very sexy, and he has an accent. Not quite English not quite Irish and sexy as all get out. He has incredible blue eyes that could melt the ice in Mrs. Reed’s freezer.” 

They both laughed, Mrs. Reed was an elderly lady who lived on the same floor always calling August to do odd chores for her. Grace and Emma teased it was because she liked to stare at his butt. 

“Are you going to say yes?” 

“I am. It’s on Thursday. I haven’t been on a real date in years. Henry was little.” 

“Just make sure you buy new underwear, sexy underwear. Actually, I think this calls for a girl’s night out… Think your parents would watch the Alien? I figure if we have a girl’s night the guys can hang here and eat pizza and play video games and Lilla can get spoiled for a night with less testosterone.” 

“Sounds great, tomorrow?” Emma confirmed. 

Grace nodded, “Tomorrow.” 

The next day Grace and Emma entered Emma’s apartment loaded with bags. “I believe I have never shopped till I dropped before and it was only three stores. The demons across the hall are sucking my energy every night and that’s why they have so much and I have so little. I’m surprised I have enough energy to feed Lilla.” 

“I was actually quite surprised when you guys got pregnant with her. I mean Fin is ten and I figured if you were going to have another you’d have had it right away. Lilla is wonderful don’t get me wrong. I was just surprised. What made you decide on a baby after ten years?” 

“A broken condom actually.” 

“Oh my gosh, seriously?” 

“Seriously, but I couldn’t be happier. I love my alien child. We talked about having another. Lilla is three months old so maybe next year? I figure if we have enough kids eventually one will be human.” 

Emma laughed, “I can’t imagine what it would be like to have a baby after all this time. Henry is sixteen. I just can’t figure out where time goes.” 

“Well maybe if you hit off with the sexy Harbor Master you could have another baby…” Grace suggested. 

Emma laughed at her friend,”Um no.” 

“Anyway, if you wear that red dress and the black underwear you’ll knock him out.” Grace stood and walked to the door then stopped. “Of course if you wear the red dress and no underwear it’ll defiantly knock him out.” 

Emma laughed and heaved a pillow at her friend as she ducked out of the apartment laughing. Emma dug into the bags and pulled out the black lacy bra and panty set. Grace was a bad influence. 

She shoved everything back into the bags and took them to her closet. She picked up her phone as it dinged signaling a text. 

August: The half human child is currently drooling all over Fin and Jared’s bedroom floor. I’ll cover him with a blanket and feed him in the morning, before sending him back to you. 

Emma: Sounds good. If you keep him Thursday and don’t tell dad about my date, I will babysit Lilla for a whole day. 

August: Henry Thursday for Lilla Saturday. Not telling dad for Fin and Jared Sunday. 

Emma: Not fair. I have one kid you have three. 

August: I happen to be texting dad right now… 

Emma: You don’t play nicely. 

August: :( 

Emma: Fine :p 

August: Goodnight sis, love you. 

Emma: Good night Jerkface, love you too. 

Emma cuddled into her pillows and closed her eyes as a pair of blue eyes and tight fitting jeans invaded her dreams. 

********************************************************************* 

 

The next morning Henry walked through the front door and smiled at his mom sitting in the counter eating a pop tart while reading something on her phone. 

“Pop tarts?” Henry chided, he reached into the box on the counter next to her and grabbed out a foil package. 

“Yeah, so?” Emma asked feigning innocence. 

“You said I was too old for pop tarts.” Henry looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she laughed. 

“Yeah well, your grandma was here that day, remember?” 

“I haven’t seen any of these in the house since that day,” He stated. 

“That’s because I have Mary-Margaret proofed the cupboards…” Emma hopped down opening the cupboard she pulled a box of raisin bran down and then a box of shredded wheat, henry wrinkled his brow. When did his mom ever eat Raisin Bran? She turned to him and winked pulling an economy sized box of bran muffin mix out of the cupboard. She handed it to him and he looked inside. 

Then Henry laughed out loud, ”Sweet!” he said as he pulled the small box of frosted pop tarts out of the oversized muffin mix box. 

“If Grandma ever asks, we eat Bran muffins with fresh fruit every Sunday before church.” 

“Before church, we don’t even go to church, you always say it’s too early and pull the covers back over your head.” 

“Not according to Mary-Margaret, we go every Sunday. We just go to the church down the street because it's closer to home and you have friends there,” Emma told him. 

Henry laughed at the absurdity of what was his mom,” Mom, why don’t you just tell her to back off, you are a grown up after all.” 

“I’m sorry, have you met your grandmother?” 

“Touché” Henry laughed. Emma grabbed her purse and lunch and Henry grabbed his backpack and they walked out the door with her arm slung over his shoulders. They stepped into the hall and bumped into Killian, who just smiled. 

“Hello, Swan.” He grinned and didn’t look at all sorry for bumping into her again. 

She looked at him startled to see him standing there in her hallway even though the stairs and the elevator both came out on the opposite side of her hallway. Then she realized he had to of taken the back stairs that no one uses for fear of bats and spiders –at least that’s why she never used them and she grinned. 

“Hello, Killian.” She looked at him with a knowing grin and he answered it back with one of his own. 

Henry rolled his eyes and cleared his throat reminding the adults he was there before they did something disgusting like make out. Emma jumped and shook herself out of the trance his eyes had captured her in. 

“Um, yeah, uh... this is my son, Henry.” Emma pulled him closer to her and smiled. 

“Yes, we’ve met,” Killian said. Emma was momentarily distracted by a shadow moving across the hall under the door to August’s apartment. 

“Wait… what? You’ve met? When did you meet Henry?” Emma asked immediately suspicious. 

Henry’s eyes widened and he thought fast, “Um last week or something when Roland was playing with Fin and Jared.” 

“Ah, yes, your lad was kind enough to walk Roland to the door for me.” 

“Oh, that’s so nice Henry.” She said pleased that her son had such great manners. A young girl with brown hair walked toward them and Emma smiled as Henry’s face lit up at the sight. “This is Violet, Henry’s girlfriend.” She introduced the girl as she came up and slid her hand into Henry’s. 

“Well, bye mom. “ Henry kissed her cheek and walked off with the girl. Emma shook her head and smiled. 

“Some days I can’t believe he is sixteen. I still remember him as a toddler running around the house butt-naked because he slipped away from me before a bath.” Killian laughed and they began walking towards the elevator together. 

“Can I give you a lift? I assume your son is taking your car.” 

“Actually Henry has his own vehicle, which means I have the bug.” She smiled. He smiled back and she lifted her hand that held the keys. “And I even have my keys this time.” 

Killian laughed and they walked to where her bug was parked alongside the road and when they stopped in front of her car he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, “Until tonight then Swan.” 

He let go of her hand and walked away she turned to go to her car and bumped into a street sign warning that only residents could park there all others would be towed. She quickly looked up relieved to see that Killian had not seen her blunder but a movement of curtain caught her eye on the second floor, “August.” She breathed. She got in her car as her phone beeped a message at her. 

August: I saw that. 

Emma: You wouldn’t have if you hadn’t been spying on me. 

August: Sorry, not sorry. I had to keep an eye on my baby sister’s new boyfriend. 

Emma: Younger sister and not if it means spying on me. 

August: You’ll always be my baby sister. 

Emma: Jerkface <3 

She put her car in gear and drove away with a smile, it was nice having family even if they were a Jerkface. 

After school, Emma sat on the porch to her apt building and waited for Henry to get home. He pulled up to the curb in his brown pickup; she didn’t know what to think when her father had offered it to him. Henry had been ecstatic. He loved the ugly old truck. 

Emma walked to the curb where he was parked and folded her arms on the open window. ”Hey there handsome, walk a girl home?” 

Henry tried not to laugh, “Mom you’re so weird sometimes.” But he laughed anyhow as they walked inside and entered the elevator. 

“But you love me for it.” 

“In spite of it, not for it.” He corrected. 

She opened the truck door as he climbed out,” So I wanted to talk to you about tonight.” Emma opened the front door of their apartment,” Are you sure you’re okay with this?” 

“No, but I want you to be happy. “Henry smiled at her. Emma felt tears welling up in her eyes and she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. 

“I love you, Henry.” 

“I love you too mom.” 

“Okay then, August is across the hall. Grace said something about needing a rematch in some video game and he will take you out.” Emma shrugged. “Anyhow I will leave money if you want to order in; Ruby said she would be glad to deliver if you call. You cannot bring Violet over, no girls in the house while I’m gone.” 

“I know, Mom.” Henry rolled his eyes. 

“I’m going to go ready, are you going to go let August take you out?” 

“Psh, August couldn’t take me out if he bought me candy and flowers.” 

“Okay Romeo, I have a date to get ready for. I love you.” 

“Love you too, Mom.” 

 

Killian stood outside the door to Emma’ apartment and took a deep breath, he raised his hand to knock and the door behind him opened, he turned to see a man with sharp Blue eyes and a brown curly hair staring at him. 

August leaned against the door frame and stared at the man, “August Booth, I’m Emma’s brother.” He greeted. 

“Killian Jones, Emma’s date.” 

“Treat her right or You’ll deal with me.” 

“I would be a very dumb man to treat a woman as beautiful as Emma with anything but respect and kindness, knowing she has both you and Henry watching out for her makes me realize she is even more special than I thought. I may never compare to the other men in her life but I will treat her like a princess if she will let me.” 

August glanced up at Emma who had silently opened the door and watched the banter between her brother and her date. She couldn’t help the smile that played across her face. “Killian, come on in, I’m almost ready. I just have to get my bag and a jacket.” She gestured for him to come in and then turned to August and pointed to his own apartment. He made a face but went in with a wink. 

Emma joined Killian in the kitchen and picked up her phone and shot off a quick text to Grace to assure that August behaved himself. She received a winky face in return. 

Sticking her phone in her small clutch bag then grabbed a jacket off the back of the chair. Killian took the jacket from her holding it out so she could slide into. She needed a warmer coat he thought again surely, she must have one somewhere. 

She slid her palm to his and pulled him out of the apartment with a smile she walked hand in hand with him to the elevator as they waited she turned to him and slid her hand up to the side of his face and kissed him lightly then pulled back. 

“I’m far from complaining but what was that for, Love?” 

“Because you deserve it. I think I’m going to like you.” 

“Well, who am I to argue with a beautiful lady?” 

They took his truck to the restaurant a nice Italian place near the waterfront, they sat and talked Emma told him of her love for Captain Hook and Peter Pan and he talked about how he became the harbor master and his past as a Navy captain. After they ate they took a walk along the pier and continued to get to know each other. 

They turned the corner to the pier ad there was a young man with scraggly blonde hair and a nasty looking scar on his face, spray painting the cargo containers Killian motioned Emma to stay, and he snuck up on the kid and caught him around the waist and wrestled him to the ground it was a long flurry of legs and arms and ended with Killian sitting on the kid. He looked up at Emma, “Call the sheriff, would you love?” 

Emma took out her phone and called Graham explaining the situation and soon the Sherriff showed up in his police cruiser. He looked from Emma to Killian and back again and then gave Emma a sad look before turning his attention to Killian and the boy he was still sitting on. 

“Well, what do we have here?” Graham knelt down to face level for the boy and spoke, “Felix… how are you? Nice to see you again. I see you’re still doodling on walls. Well, you know what that means? Yep. Thirty days in my fine facility.” 

“You may catch me but you’ll never get Pan.” 

“Oh, I have faith, Malcolm will walk right into my hands one day soon.” Graham handcuffed the boy and walked him to the cruiser then gave Emma a scathing look before turning back to Killian. 

“Nice, catch but maybe next time you should let the professionals handle it. I’d hate to ruin your … date.” 

“I am a professional, I am the Harbor Master.” 

“Yeah well I’m the sheriff and I say to stay out of my business or next time I’ll arrest you too.” 

Killian spoke with barely disguised anger, “This isn’t about you being sheriff this is about Emma. I suggest you do the job you’re so proud of or shove off Sheriff.”” 

“I am the sheriff and I do my job. We both know that you only went after Emma because you had to prove you were the man. You didn’t care that we were in a relationship.” 

Emma jumped between the two men before fists were raised. “Graham you are a dear friend but we were never in a relationship and stop saying things like that, and as for who I date and don’t date it’s my choice. Go be the sheriff before I call your deputy and have you arrested.” 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Graham spat at Killian, before getting in his car and driving away. 

Ashamed of how he behaved Killian turned to Emma, “I am sorry, I have no words.” She looked at him with tears in her eyes and he felt like a slug. They drove home silently both replaying the scene in their heads repeatedly. As they stepped out of the elevator, Killian turned to Emma, I am so sorry I should’ve just called the sheriff. Instead, I ruined our date and now you hate me and I’m sorry love.” 

“Killian, you didn’t ruin anything, I can’t believe you would even still want to see me when I bring baggage with me. I had a wonderful time. I’m so glad we got to know each other.” 

“As am I, Love.” 

“Would you like to come in for some coffee?” She asked. 

Before he could answer the door behind them opened and Henry stood in the doorway with Violet, she held her school bag and her hair was a little mussed and her sweater was buttoned crooked. Emma’s mouth dropped in shock. Violet blushed and excused herself to flee up the stairs and Henry cleared his throat and ducked inside. Killian couldn’t hide his grin as Henry cleared his throat and ducked back inside the apartment. 

She turned to Killian and said” I have to go talk with my son, I am sorry I’ll have to take a raincheck on coffee. “She laughed at his barely concealed amusement. 

“I’ll take that raincheck, love anytime. “He leaned forward and kissed her lightly and she smiled against his lips. “Give me your phone.” He demanded. 

“What?’ 

“Your phone, I’ll add my number and we can talk.” 

They exchanged numbers and said goodnight then Emma went in to talk to her son. She found him sitting on the edge of his bed texting on his cell phone. 

“Did you have sex? Did you use a condom? Are you insane?” Emma said calmly to Henry. 

“No.” 

“No what? No, you didn’t have sex? No, you didn’t use a condom? Or no you’re not insane?” 

“I didn’t have sex, we just fooled around some. And I don’t want to talk to you about it.” 

“Ok. By fooling around, you mean…?” 

“I mean I didn’t have sex. If, and when I do I will use a condom.” He looked up at her then quickly averted his eyes before adding under his breath “And I won’t do it here.” 

“Fine, I believe you, but You’re grounded for having her over here while I was gone.” 

Henry spent the rest of the night hiding from his mom in his bedroom and Emma was glad. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun then removed her makeup and slid into her pajamas which consisted of yoga pants and a tank top, she was just digging into the cupboard for a box of Raisin Bran to remove the Oreos she had hidden in there, when a quiet knock on the door made her quickly shove the cookies back inside the box before answering the door. 

Killian stood there at the door he was more nervous after the date than before the date, the door hesitantly opened and Emma peeked out. Her face void of all makeup showing off a sheer line of freckles across her nose. He was awestruck at her beauty. Her green eyes light up in delight when saw him. His heart beat sped up. He held out the small clutch bag he had found in the passenger seat of his pickup. 

“Hello Emma, you uh left this in my truck.” He held out the bag and Emma sighed wondering how she had missed it. 

“Thank you, would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?” She opened the door and he stepped inside. She turned to him then realized he was still outside. “What is it?” 

“Uh, just you’re beautiful, stunning, you look great with makeup but wow.” 

“You already got me on a date you don’t have to keep buttering me up.” Emma laughed. 

He stopped her with a hand on her arm then looked her in the eye and said,” Emma, I’m not just saying this. You are the most wonderful person I have ever known. You are generous and funny and kind and honest and I will never be anything but that with you.” 

She sucked in a shaky breath, “Oh wow, I definitely like you.” She leaned her head against the side of the door and grinned at him. He grinned back. 

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before walking away. He stepped into his apartment and the phone he had left on the end table dinged indicating he was receiving a text. He looked at it and grinned. 

Emma: Friday night dinner and a movie on me? 

Killian: As much as I would love that, I have a previous engagement, perhaps you’d like to be my guest? 

Emma: I’d love to, what is it? 

Killian: A surprise, I’ll pick you up at 6. 

Emma: Sounds great I’ll bribe August into watching Henry. I am not leaving him alone again. 

Killian: He’s a teenage boy, he’s going to explore the female body as much as possible, and if you pressure him about it at home, he’ll just find other places. Give him a second chance? 

Emma: I know, you’re right. How do you know so much about teenage boys? 

Killian: I was one, remember? 

Emma: Smarty pants. 

Killian: Aye 

Emma: Good night Killian 

Killian: Goodnight Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date and then some. Some August and Killian bonding. An appearance by a special guest and some well-deserved punishment is issued for someone ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I posted I did not realize that I on;y posted part of it. So here it is in chapters till the end. Sorry, I want to blame it on sick head but its more likely not checking things out first ... lol, forgive me and happy reading.

August held Lilla against his shoulder and swayed back and forth, Grace was at work and the boys at school and the baby wouldn’t stop crying. He had fed her, burped her, rocked her, and walked her and she was merely proving his point that she wasn’t human. The sounds coming from her mouth and the diaper he had changed did not indicate she was of the human species. August opened the doorway watching for Ashley the resident baby whisperer, she ran a daycare across town but lived up above them, she wasn’t open on Thursday and August knew her soft spot for Lila would give him ten or fifteen minutes of peace while she got the baby to sleep. He had never had these problems with Jared or Finn, but Lilla was a whole other story. He walked away from the open door and bounced the tiny baby against his shoulder. 

“Lilla, honey stop crying. I’ll give you a pony for your birthday if you stop crying.” August promised. The baby cruised louder.” Two ponies? I promise you a whole herd of ponies if you just stop crying my darling.” 

“If I get her to stop crying will you buy me a pony?” Killian stood in the doorway. 

“If you get her to stop crying I’ll buy you a beer. If you get her to sleep, I’ll buy you a beer and a pony.” 

“Deal.” 

Killian walked in and took the baby from August and held her against his chest and started murmuring to her, after a few minutes her cries became hiccups and she stared at the new man in the room with eyes blue as the sea. He began softly singing to her and she made a few faces at him and slowly fell asleep Killian held her a little longer than carefully placed her in the playpen across the room. 

August met him half way then handed him two beers and covered up the baby with a soft white blanket with pink trim. It read Lilla on one corner. Then he took his beer back from Killian and the men sat down on the couch. 

“I don’t know how you did that, but I can’t thank you enough. My wife is at work and Lilla is not taking the bottle as well as we thought just proves the point she’s not human. We call her the alien for a reason.” 

“Damn cute little alien, she has your eyes.” 

“Yep, and Grace’s red hair and I fear she has inherited her mother’s temper though if you tell her that I will kill you in your sleep and it will be a self-defense plea.” August took a drink of his beer, “Why are you home in the middle of the day?” 

“I am working the late shift tonight trying to catch Peter Pan. 

“Peter Pan?“ 

"Graffiti tagger on the docks," Killian waved it off, Local law dubbed him Peter Pan." 

"Ah. So where'd you learn that? And where do I learn it?" 

"Sorry mate, my Irish Nana taught that to me, It's how she got my brother and me to sleep. Passed it off to my father who passed it off to me my brother Liam didn’t live long enough to have his own kids. I used it on Roland. His dad Robin is like a brother to me so I become Uncle Killian. Thanks for the beer, mate. I need to get back home now.” 

“No problem thanks for getting Lilla to sleep for me. What color do you prefer?’ 

“Color?” 

“Your pony?” August grinned. 

“How about you don’t give me any grief over Emma and we call it even.” 

“Ahh, so you’re serious about my sister?” 

“I’ve never met anyone like her.” 

“It’s very serious then?” 

“It could be, I just hope she gives me the chance.” 

“How about some advice? Don’t give her the chance to not see it out, don’t push her but don’t let her push you away.” 

“Thanks, mate.” Killian tilted his head. “Does this mean you approve?” 

“Don’t push your luck.” The men just grinned at each other as Killian nodded his goodbye. 

August immediately went back to work he could get a lot done while Lila slept. Then his afternoon would be free to poke at his sister and find her thoughts about Killian Jones. 

***************************************************************************** 

Emma sat in the truck next to Killian they were on the way to their second date and she had no clue where they were going. 

“Are you going to tell me where we are going?” 

“Aye, my nephew Roland has a school play this evening and I promised him I would be there.” 

“Awesome. I’m excited to see it. What play is it?” 

“Robin Hood. It’s Roland’s favorite.” 

They sat in the front row next to Roland’s father Robin, Stepmother Regina and mother Marion. Killian made the introductions and the lights dimmed telling everyone the show was starting, Emma was charmed by the little boy’s portrayal of Not Robin Hood but Friar Tuck. Killian explained that Roland and his best friend Sydney a little red haired girl had both auditioned for Robin Hood and Roland had been delighted to receive the good Friar Tuck as a role instead. He his little body was stuffed with pillows to make him a little portlier. The whole play was adorable and Emma had the best time, she had not been to a school play since Henry was Roland’s age. She had forgotten how comical they could be. 

When the bows were taken and the curtain fell the final time Roland came out in his tee shirt and blue jeans minus all his belly stuffing, Killian introduced her to the little boy. He smiled and a dimple poked out in his cheeks. Emma told him he was great. 

"I'd like you to meet my brother Robin and his wife Regina." Killian led her to a small group of people that included his brother and two women. "I'd like you to meet Emma, my girlfriend." Emma's head rushed a little with the term but she decided the beating of her heart indicated she liked it. Emma was introduced to Robin and his wife Regina who was showing a very small round belly indicating a new arrival was soon on the way. Also in the mix was Robin's ex-wife Roland's mother Marion. She was genuinely surprised that everyone was so pleasant to each other. Roland tugged on the hem of her dress to get her attention. Emma squatted down to his level. 

"Are you Henry's mommy?" 

"Yes, I am." 

“Are you Killian’s girlfriend?” 

“Um, yeah, I guess I am.” 

“Good. That means I can come over and play video games with Henry all the time.” His announcement caused the adults to share laughter. 

After the play, Emma and Killian went to dinner at the Mexican restaurant around the corner, and they sat and talked for hours after they had finished eating, Killian told her the story of how he met Robin and became friends. Emma told him how she had been abandoned as an infant and adopted then returned to foster care and how she had met August and almost given up Henry. They shared a plate of churros for dessert. 

Killian walked Emma up to her door and they stood outside the door, he raised an eyebrow at her and smiled, “No company for Henry tonight?” 

Emma smiled,” Henry is actually at my parents’ house with Jared and Fin. My little brother Neal had a sleep over he’s 3. It makes him feel like a big boy to have the boys stay over and my dad lets them stay up after Neal is in bed and watch scary movies and overload on junk food my mom doesn’t know he has.” 

That made Killian laugh. “Your father hides junk food from your mother?” 

“My mother is a health food nut. The point is I happen to have the house to myself and an opened bottle of rum, want to join me for a movie marathon? 

“I’d love to Swan.” 

Emma took his hand in hers and let him inside, she turned into his arms and kissed him, he returned her kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled back and grinned then led him to her bedroom. 

A while later they lay next to each other Emma’s naked body was curled up next to his and he ran his arm up and down her shoulder and pulled her closer. “Mind you I’m not complaining but I didn’t expect to be here tonight since I was lured in by a movie marathon..." 

“It wasn’t planned. I just saw you with Roland and I knew you were a good man and decided to stop fighting myself and drag you to bed.” She responded with a laugh. He leaned over and kissed her again. 

“Definitely not complaining.” 

 

The next morning, Emma woke to feather light kisses on her eyelids and on her cheeks and on her shoulders. She smiled but kept her eyes shut,” Hmm Captain, I didn’t know you could be so romantic...” She bit her lip to keep the giggle in when the kisses suddenly stopped. 

“Captain?” 

“Hmm-hmm, Captain Hook, I’m madly in love with him.” 

“Like the bad perm, wax mustache Captain Hook of Peter Pan variety with the ruffled shirt and velvet coat?” 

“That’s him but in my fantasies, he wears a lot of black leather and eyeliner and is more ruggedly handsome and overly charming, full of himself and yet irresistible. Kind of like the Dread Pirate Roberts in The Princess Bride and Han Solo.” 

“So, kind of dashing rapscallion or scoundrel? Hmm… I could live with that.” 

“I had this amazing dream about you being Captain Hook, and I was a princess and you had kidnapped me and we were doing things that my parents would never deem appropriate.” 

“Tell me more about these inappropriate activities.” He kissed her lips and she opened her eyes and fixed him with a sultry laugh and wrapped her arms around his shoulders rolling him over so she straddled his waist. 

“Well, they started something like this…” She leaned down and kissed him drawing his tongue into her mouth. He ran his hands up her back and hooked them over her shoulders and reversed their positions. 

“I like the way you dream.” 

 

Later he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek,” Okay you’re good but I require substance before we go again.” She laughed when he sighed dramatically and buried his head in her neck and rubbed his beard up and down the side of her neck. His stomach had other however and let out a loud growl, causing her to squeal with laughter. 

“Maybe you’re right. “They laughed. Then she pulled on his discarded button up from the previous night and padded into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, she was just pulling a box of gluten free toaster muffins from the cupboard when he walked in wearing his jeans and undershirt. He sat at the kitchen table and watched her he noticed what she had in her hand and grimaced, “You know it is kind of late, maybe we could go out and I’ll buy you breakfast at Granny’s. “ 

Emma pulled a large powdered sugar covered donut out of the box and watched Killian narrow his eyes at her she smiled and pulled off part of the donut and popped it in her mouth, and grinned at Killian,” Granny’s sounds wonderful, let me get dressed,” She set the box down on the table by him and went to get dressed, he watched her walk away and grinned then peeked in the box. Sure, enough it was filled with powdered sugar donuts likely bought from Granny’s. He shook his head and smiled. 

After a breakfast of pancakes at Granny’s and questioning perhaps knowing grins from both Granny and Ruby, they parted ways with a sweet simple kiss and a promise to have lunch together. 

 

Emma sat on the couch a mug of cocoa steaming in her hands, Stitch was all cuddled in her lap purring and Emma was savoring the peace and quiet She grinned and dislodging the cat, she opened the door at the sound of feet hammering up the hallway. She poked her head out in the hallway, sure enough, there were three boys racing down the hall Fin declaring himself the winner. Henry waved goodbye and walked inside dropping his overnight bag on the floor and flinging himself face first on the couch. Stitch growled and jumped to the coffee table where he sat to wash. 

“Hey Kid, I missed you,” Emma said. 

“Yeah, I missed my bed.” 

‘Hey!’ Emma said disgruntled from the kitchen. 

Henry grinned, “I missed Stitch too.” 

Emma ran to the living room and swatted Henry over the head with the dishtowel while he laughed at her. “Thanks-a-lot, I missed you too.” He laughed. 

She shook her head as stitch tried to squeeze under Henry’s arms. Henry cuddled the cat close to his chest and fell asleep. Emma pulled a throw off the chair and covered him with it, “I know, your boy is home, you’re happy now,” she said to the cat lightly scratching his ears. Emma sat down and just watched Henry as he slept.   
Sixteen years earlier- 

August helped Emma paint a third coat of Blue paint on Henry’s wall, and looked at her she was huge but he didn’t dare tell her so because last time she had nearly taken off his head over it. He still wasn’t sure keeping the baby was the best idea. She had the Nolan’s who wanted to adopt her. She was only Seventeen. What did she know about having a baby? The Nolan’s had been her foster parents for two years but Emma ran away to be with some jerk who left her when she told him about the baby. She was his sister, the apartment she had chosen was crappy the door had to be held shut with a dresser. He knew she would be mad but he did the only thing he could think of. 

“I called the Nolan’s.” 

“What?!” she yelled in shock. Her hand immediately went to the baby. “Why would you do that? I’m seventeen they won't want me anymore no one does… plus I’m pregnant.” 

“They will be here in any minute.” 

“What do they want?” 

“I don’t know but they have been very worried about you.” 

Emma jumped at the sound of a door slamming and then screaming from down the hallway. August looked at her concern in his eyes, “Emma they loved you, they treated you really well. They still love you, you loved them. Neal’s gone, he isn’t coming back, I’m sorry” 

August and Emma both looked up at the sound of a soft knock on the door. He looked at Emma then rose to answer the door. On the other side, Mary Margaret and David Nolan stood Emma looked at them and burst into tears and ran to Mary-Margaret’s arms. It had been two years but Emma knew she would never find anyone who loved her more. 

“Emma, we’ve missed you so much, Oh and look at you. A baby! How wonderful” 

“You mean that? You still love me even though I left you and ran off and now I’m pregnant and alone.” 

“Not anymore, never again. We want you to come home, you and the baby and August.” 

“August?" 

“Yes, your baby will need his daddy.” 

Emma giggled then her giggle turned into a full-blown laugh and soon she was laughing so hard she was gasping for air,” Oh my gosh, August is not the father, he’s my brother or the closest thing I have to it. Neal is the father but he’s long gone.” 

‘Oh, well we still want you all three of you, we have plenty of room and David always wanted a son. If you are okay with it, “She spoke to August. 

David, spoke up and walked to August and embraced him, “We want a family we don’t care how old you are or how pregnant you are, we don’t care if August is your brother or your baby’s father he’s your family and that makes him our family. Please. Both of you come live with us, let us care for you and you can both go to college or stay home and raise the baby or go get a job. We will be there for you both and for the baby.” 

“Henry.” 

“I’m sorry what?” 

“The baby, it’s a boy his name is Henry.” 

“What a precious name. Old fashioned.” 

“You told me it was your step grandfather’s name and I felt it fit. Henry.” 

“Oh, Emma,” Mary-Margaret cried and pulled her into her arms, the baby chose that moment to start kicking. Emma grabbed Mary Margaret’s hand and placed it where the baby was currently kicking. 

That night Emma had gone home with the Nolan’s and she had never left she had painted the Nursery with August's help. One wall was a giant story book the wall had been painted to look like aging leather with gold leaf letters stating Once Upon A Time, the corner of the wall was painted to look edges of a book. On the other walls, fairy tales and fables were painted all over including the ugly duckling and Snow White and Cinderella. 

Emma decided to go to college to be a teacher when Henry was seven. When she got her first job as a teacher aid at Storybrooke Elementary they moved to the apartment they currently lived in the mural remained in the loft and was now baby Neal’s, her brother. 

Present day: 

Emma sat at the kitchen table with Her parents, Henry, August, and his family it was the usual Sunday dinner She had almost sent a text inviting Killian to join them but had changed her mind almost immediately were they to the 'dinner with the folks' point of their relationship? 

“So Emma how is Killian?’ Mary Margaret asked shaking Emma out of her musings. 

“Killian?” David perked up, "You’re ah still seeing him?” 

“Yeah dad, I’m still seeing him. He's great. He keeps pretty busy but I really like him. We have fun together." 

"So you're seeing quite a bit of him?"

"Much more of him than you can imagine" August interjected.

"Yeah last week we went to dinner at a restaurant that has a karaoke bar, Killian got up and sang a Beatles song, It was great he's a great singer. We had a lot of fun." 

"That sounds great Emma. I'm glad you are having fun." 

"Fun... plus other things.." August injected. Emma shot him a look telling him to watch his tongue. 

Emma sat next to Grace and Mary -Margaret sat across from her with David on her left, and August sat on the end of the table. 

Mary Margaret looked at August then Emma,"other things? ... Oh, I see." She pressed her mouth closed into a straight line. 

"What does that mean other things?" David questioned. 

The table got suspiciously quiet until Jared spoke up does other things mean sex?" 

Emma opened and closed her mouth several times with a glare at August who merely lifted his coffee cup and smiled. Emma turned to Grace who was rocking the sleeping Lilla tucked away in her car seat with her foot, “ I’m going to kill August, I am very sorry to make you a widow.” 

“Yeah, I can’t let you do that. I need naps and having him alive is the only way I can get them. But trust me I will make him pay.” 

“Fair enough.” 

August shrugged,“He’s great with kids, Lilla was in her tantrum mode earlier this week and he came to her rescue, by the way, honey we owe him a pony.” 

“Noted,” Grace said with an eyebrow raised. “So, that’s how you magically got her to sleep after thirty-two texts begging me to come home and feed the alien child so she would stop crying?” She asked sweetly.” You bribed our poor unsuspecting neighbor into babysitting.” 

“He volunteered, Lilla was screaming bloody murder. I’m telling you she’s not human.” 

Mary-Margaret interrupted, “I’ve heard you snore. Sometimes I wonder if you’re human.” 

“Hey!” August said offended. ‘I don’t snore.” 

“Yes, you do!” yelled Jared from across the diner. August glared and figured he would get even with his son, later. 

“Yes, you do.” Echoed the whole table. August looked offended and then decided if he was going to get in trouble he may as well make It worth it. 

“She’s had two dates and he slept over last week.” 

“August Wayne Booth!” Mary -Margaret scolded slapping him in the shoulder.” That is your sister’s news to share.” 

David looked a little pale across the table and August looked at him. “I don’t think it was her first time.” 

Emma was so mad at August she looked at Grace and Grace nodded, she would be making August pay big time when they got home. She got up and walked to the bathroom to cool off when she came out Henry was standing by the door. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I am. Your uncle may die tonight, but I’m okay.” 

“So, you’re really dating him?” 

“Yes, I like him a lot.” 

“Me too, and you seem happy so I’m happy for you.” 

“Thanks, kid. I love you, Henry.” 

“I love you too mom.” 

 

 

Hearing a strange noise, Killian rounded the corner of the storage crates on his docks and expecting to see Malcolm or some other kid tagging the place, instead, he saw Graham sitting on the ground back against the crate what was left in a bottle of rum gripped in his hand and he looked up at Killian. 

“I’m not drunk, I’m just wallowing, in self-pity.” 

“Ah, well perhaps you’d rather do that alone?” Killian stated and started to back away. 

“I loved her since the day I met her, she’s beautiful and perfect” 

“Aye that she is and so much more,” Killian sat down next to Graham, took the bottle from Graham and drank.” She’s smart, she’s sensitive, funny and She has this beautiful smile full of sunshine and rainbows and she just brightens your whole day when you look in her eyes and I think I could fall in love with her.” 

“Hmm, hate to break it to you but I think you already are,” Graham said taking a drink of the now shared rum. 

Killian jolted, in love? Was he in love with Emma? He thought about her smile about their nights together and the long thoughtful conversations they have had and how much he liked being around her. “Bloody Hell.” Killian took the rum back and drank heavily. He looked at Graham and said. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, I’ve never had anything but respect for you and I didn’t know that Emma was yours, and when I found out she wasn’t my heart soared and I couldn’t contain it anymore. I never pushed her and I never considered it stealing.” 

“Emma was never mine, not in that way it just took a broken heart to realize that. I’m sorry and truly I’m happy for you. And Emma. But if you don’t treat her right believe me I will come for you.” 

“And I will deserve it.” The men stood and shook hands and walked away as friends once more. 

 

Killian skipped visiting Emma that night he had a lot to think about instead he tapped on the door across from Emma after hearing the baby screaming again. August opened the door holding a very red faced Lilla in his arms. 

"Mate, what in bloody hell are you doing to that baby?" Killian asked plucking the infant from her father's arms and cooing lightly at her. He held her against his shoulder and rubbed her back the screams once again turned to hiccups and then she let out a content sigh. Killian shifted her to look down at her and she smiled up at him a gummy smile he smiled back and looked at August. "She smiled!" 

"She likes pretty men or most of them." Grace walked over to take the baby from Killian and smiled at him. Killian nodded his head. He didn’t want to think about the pull in his gut he had received while holding the baby, "August here is cheating by making you quiet her," She smiled."He's being punished." 

August opened his mouth to say something and shut it when Grace glared at him. 

"All due respect but I feel like he was punishing Lilla here," Killian interjected. 

"You are probably right. I'll have to think of a better punishment for him." 

"What are you being punished for Mate?" 

Again August opened his mouth but one look from Grace made him shut it firmly. 

"He spoiled Emma's dinner," Grace stated. 

Killian raised one eyebrow and looked from one to the other and grinned sheepishly. "How's that?" 

Grace looked at August, " Someone couldn’t keep information about you and Emma to himself." 

Killian looked at August slack-jawed and felt his cheeks go red.' Well, umm. I suppose it had to get out eventually." 

August decided to push his luck a little further, " So what exactly are your intentions toward my sister?" 

"I think I'm in love with her." Killian fumbled as his knees went weak and collapsed in the overstuffed chair directly behind him. Grace placed the now sleeping baby in the crib in the other room then returned just in time t hear Killian's announcement. 

"Whoa, Yes! I called it." 

"Gloating is very unbecoming hon." Grace turned to her husband and stuck her tongue out at him. Killian laughed shakily. 

" So what are you going to do about it?" Grace asked. 

"I'm going to give you some advice from brother to … friend." August said sitting in the chair next to Killian's " Don't push her but don't let her walk away. If you move too fast she will run." 

"He's right," Grace said. August turned to her and grinned wolfishly. "Don't get a big head pal." She said to her husband. 

Killian smiled, "Thanks. I think I'd better go, I guess I have a lot to think about." He stopped at the door. " I am going to be singing with a buddy's band tomorrow night at a club he has a bad case of bronchitis and I know the songs because I ahh used to be in the band. Why don’t you guys and Emma come we can catch a meal afterward? " 

"A night out with adults? No kids, no half human specimens hanging on me saying mom, mom, mom, mom every five minutes? Grown up food live music that doesn’t include the words Mary and lambs? I'm so in!" Killian was in the hallway and turned to grin at the couple as Grace launched herself at him and kissed him hard on the mouth. 

Across the hall, the door opened and Emma walked out to see her sister in law and her boyfriend lips locked and August in the doorway grinning. She had to give him hell. 

"Grace I'm so glad you came to your senses and dumped my half-witted non-human brother but really you have to pick another one because that one is mine." 

Killian turned to Emma with a flushed face. He ducked his head and scratched an imaginary itch behind his ear. 

Grace pretended to pout, "But he's so pretty and Lilla loves him." 

Killian grinned,"Sorry, Swan but another woman may have captured my heart. I quite fancy Lilla." 

Emma laughed and August interrupted," First my sister then my wife and now my daughter?" He put both hands on his hips and glared." See me in forty years when Lilla is allowed to date." 

"She's worth waiting for." Killian joked.

Emma had crossed over and slipped her arms around Killian's waist. "Be careful, she still August's genes she could turn on you..." 

"I'm willing to take my chances, Swan." 

Grace laughed and kissed Killian on the cheek. "See you tomorrow cutie." 

Emma and Killian walked hand in hand to her living room and sat down on the couch. She smiled at him and ran her fingers over the beard covering his jaw, " Grace makes a good point, you are pretty." 

Killian made a growling noise deep in his throat and surged forward to kiss her. A throat clearing caused them to break apart and left Emma panting for breath." Wow," She whispered then turned to Henry who was standing in the kitchen a box of flax seed cookies in his hand, he grinned then pulled out a Hershey bar. "What's up kid?" 

Henry grinned knowing exactly what he had interrupted and not feeling sorry at all. "I need help with calculus." 

Emma picked up her phone and said, "I'll call mom and see if she can skype you through it or something." 

"Please, don't, I love grandma but I really don’t want to skype her tonight, I'll go up and ask Violet tomorrow before school." 

"I could help you..." Killian offered. " I uh ... was actually kind of a math nerd in high school." 

Henry raised his eyebrow either at the thought of Killian Jones being a nerd or the mere fact that he had offered his help at all. "Sure, sounds great, let me go get my book." 

Killian turned to Emma as Henry ran off, " Before I forget Swan, I uh agreed to sing tomorrow at Enchanted and I invited Grace and August to go and I thought you'd like to go too we could get some dinner afterward." 

"I get it now, you offered Grace a grown-up play date she was so excited she had to kiss you." 

"Precisely but it could be my devilishly handsome looks and my irresistible charm." 

"Hmm yeah that too," she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as their lips met in a light kiss. "I'd love to go hear you sing." 

Henry came back in and avoided – barely making gagging noise and instead dropped his book loudly on the table. Killian turned to him and grinned, "I like kissing your mom." 

"Yeah, I figured." 

"I think she likes kissing me too." 

"I don’t know. I've seen her kiss the cat that way, too" Henry said with a grin. The cat obviously offended by such a thought sat up from his perch on the couch and tiptoed his way to wrap around Killian's legs before heading off to the bedroom. 

Killian grinned back and a new bond had formed. Emma rolled her eyes and looked down at her phone to keep from showing off her huge grin. 

Killian and Henry had bent over the math book so Emma left them to go scour her closet for the perfect club dress. 

The next day after school Emma did a three sixty turn for Grace. Her friend let out a long low whistle."Oh my God, Emma, Killian is going to die when he sees you in that." Emma had chosen a form fitting Navy blue leather mini dress. It had a halter neck and the front was unadorned. The back, however, was what Emma considered a knockout, it too was form fitting and boasted a zipper that ran all the way the way from mid back to the bottom of the dress which hit just below the curve of her butt. Grace's eyes were huge with shock, "I can't believe you have this dress, I'm so jealous I can't wear anything like this." 

"I know, me either but I went a little crazy on that trip to Boston two years ago with a few of the girls from school. We snuck away for some shopping. And I got caught up in fun dresses I bought about four of them and only wore one." Emma turned to the mirror lifted her hair up off her neck and dropped it back down again. 

Grace sat on the end of Emma's bed and watched her then suddenly she got up and ripped her dress off over her head and marched into Emma's closet in her black lacy bra and matching thong. "When did you buy big girl panties?" 

"Shut up! And I ordered them online from Victoria." Grace pulled out three dresses one was a reddish orange wrap dress and one was a cream colored one and the third was a black leather mini dress It was once again unadorned on the front but the back had wide strapped cutouts and a zipper leading half way down. Not nearly as sexy as the one Emma wore but plenty sexy. Grace simply dropped the other two dresses and pulled this one turned to Emma to have her zip it. It fit tight on Grace after three kids she had a few more curves than Emma but she had to admit it was sexy. 

"Grace you have to wear that. It's perfect for you. August's eyes are gonna roll back in his head and his tongue is going to fall out." 

"Let's hope not, I have big plans for that tongue tonight. " 

"Oh God, I don't think I want to know.." Emma stated with a smile."We need to find you the perfect shoes." 

" I love having a sister... have I ever told you that?" 

"Me too but just don’t tell me about your sex life with august.." 

"Well, just one thing. We are going to try for another baby." 

"What?! Really? That’s so great. But isn't it a little soon? I mean Lilla is only 3 months old." 

"Well yeah, we're not going off birth control until she is at least 11 months old. One kid in diapers at a time. August thinks this one could be human." 

" Well, the only way you're going to get a human child is to not breed with my brother. He's not human I swear." Emma shook her head in laughter. I'm happy for you, You have three terrific children Human or not. And I have the perfect shoes for you to wear with that dress. " Emma went into her closet and after causing an avalanche of shoe boxes she emerged with a pair of black stiletto heels that had a black t strap going up the front of the shoe and tying at the top hanging from the back was a series of five silver chains. They were perfect for the dress. 

"OHMYGOD,OHMYGOD,OHMYGOD. Those are perfect oh my God they are sooo sexy. August is going to die." Grace tried on the shoes and stood looking at herself in the mirror and smiling, Emma spent the next hour getting herself ready while Grace did makeup and hair. 

Emma and Grace stepped into the hall to meet Agust Emma was in a Gold brocade button-up swing coat with silver flowers on it and Grace a tie-front black trench coat with a dark grey paisley print and the Grace had half her hair pinned up in a loose knot on her head, and Emma had her hair up in a curly ponytail that hung down half her back while two small braids crowned her head. 

Once in the club Emma looked around for Killian and couldn’t find him anywhere. She walked up to the bartender a woman with long dark hair and big brown eyes she was about an inch or so taller than Emma and very pregnant. She glanced up and smiled a big smile and said: "Hi are you Emma?" 

Emma was a bit taken back before she could say anything the bartender rattled on. "Killian described you to a tee I knew it was you the minute you walked in, I'm Christina. I'm married to Aaron the drummer I used to sing but now I'm lucky if I can fit behind a microphone." She placed a hand on her very round belly and smiled."I'm very pleased to meet you." 

"Me too, can you tell Killian I am here?"Emma gestured to Grace and August. " We're just going to grab a table." 

Christina waddled her way out from behind the bar and grabbed Emma's arm. "I reserved a table for you guys. Killian's friends sit in the VIP section." She led the way to a table right in front of the stage and took their drink orders. 

Killian came out on stage wearing a gray Henley under a black leather jacket that would be shed before the first set was done. He walked up to the Mic and squinted in the lights then a huge grin broke out on his face when he saw Emma. Immediately the intro for "When I saw her Standing There" by the Beatles began and he sang into the mic. By the third song, Emma and Grace were up dancing having a blast Emma was proud to call that handsome singer her boyfriend and she felt like all the other women in the audience needed to know he was hers. When he pulled her up to the stage to join him in the chorus of "Shut up and Dance" before she left the stage he grabbed her and dipped her into a passionate kiss, the crowd cheered. He smirked when she stumbled while trying to leave the stage. Then she turned and he nearly swallowed his tongue as he took in the sight of the zipper of her dress. It was then her turn to smirk at him. 

"Okay folks gonna slow this down a bit. This is for my beautiful girlfriend Emma." He began to sing in a soft slow voice that mesmerized Emma. His voice was soothing and sexy. She smiled as August and Grace danced together then laughed out loud when August hands roamed up Graces back casually and paused. He looked over at Emma and mouth something Emma thought was "Thank you." 

As Killian sang the chorus he closed his eyes and thought of how he should tell Emma he loved her. 

"The scariest part is letting go. 

Cuz love is a ghost you can't control 

I promise you the truth can't hurt us now 

So let the words slip out of your mouth" 

Killian switched tunes and began to sing a classic love song and he looked Emma right in the eyes as he sang: 

"Wise men say, only fools rush in 

But I can't help falling in love with you. 

Shall I stay 

Would it be a sin 

If I can't help falling in love with you " 

Killian rose from his place on the stage and walked to Emma held out his hand and pulled her into a slow dance while singing: 

"Like a river flows surely to the sea 

Darling, so it goes 

Some things are meant to be 

Take my hand, take my whole life too 

For I can't help falling in love with you, 

For I can't help falling love with you" 

Killian placed a soft kiss on her lips then walked back to the stage and Emma sat down shakily and brought two fingers to her lips and smiled through tears as she watched him play through the next set of songs. Four songs later Christina came up to announce closing and thank everyone for coming. Grace and August had ducked out before the last set no doubt to go home and mate like bunny rabbits. Christina brought Emma another drink and smiled before disappearing into the kitchen leaving just Emma and Killian alone in the room. 

Killian picked up his guitar and moved to a chair near Emma he softly played the chords that broke the wall down around Emma's carefully guarded heart. 

When he sang she felt tears come pouring out of her soul as rubble from the wall that had just been broken from around her heart. 

You touch these tired eyes of mine   
And map my face out line by line   
And somehow growing old feels fine   
I listen close for I'm not smart   
You wrap your thoughts in works of art   
And they're hanging on the walls of my heart 

I may not have the softest touch   
I may not say the words as such   
And though I may not look like much   
I'm yours   
And though my edges may be rough   
And never feel I'm quite enough   
It may not seem like very much   
But I'm yours 

You healed these scars over time   
Embraced my soul   
You loved my mind   
You're the only angel in my life   
The day news came my best friend died   
My knees went weak and you saw me cry   
Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes 

I may not have the softest touch   
I may not say the words as such   
And though I may not look like much   
I'm yours   
And though my edges may be rough   
And never feel I'm quite enough   
It may not seem like very much   
But I'm yours 

I may not have the softest touch   
I may not say the words as such   
I know I don't fit in that much   
But I'm yours 

Emma wiped tears and gave a watery laugh and said," I feel like you're trying to tell me something." 

"Emma I never expected to find anyone that I feel this way about again and I know we both have scars but I can't help it I love you." 

"I don't want you to help it, I love you too." Killian grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her hard tasting her tears and mixing his own with hers, he felt joyous like he had never felt happier. 

He pulled away and looked at her. "Really? I mean you're sure?' 

"Yes, I love you." She barely got the words out before he was smashing his mouth back to hers in joy, he picked her up and spun her in a circle before setting her back down on her feet. 

"Awesome, let's blow this popsicle stand." Emma turned and picked up her coat and Killian sucked in a breath that went all the way to his groin how could he have forgotten about the dress? He just stood back a moment and appreciated the view the dress hugged her perfectly and the zipper was just begging him to loosen it. 

"You wore that dress to kill me didn't you?" 

"It may have crossed my mind that you'd like it." 

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door with a careless Goodbye shouted to Christina who just stood in the kitchen doorway and laughed at the lovers. 

They reached Emma's door and Killian pulled to him for a long lingering kiss then he rested his forehead against hers and whispered, " I hate to say goodnight." 

"Then don't." She pulled his mouth to hers for a kiss. And smiled against his lips. He pulled back with a smile. 

"Henry... " he began. 

"Is staying at a friends house tonight. We are all alone." 

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Killian crushed his mouth to hers and reached around her and turned the knob to her apartment door and after entering the apartment he pushed the door shut with her body. He brushed the side of her neck with his beard and placed feather light kisses behind her ear causing her to shudder. He ran his hands down her side and back up loving the feel of the leather against her skin. She pulled away and walked toward the bedroom stopping to reach for the tab of the zipper just below her butt, looking him in the eyes she began to unzip the dress. 

Killian followed the movement with his eyes. He slipped his tongue between his teeth to moisten his lips and then lunged forward to stop her movements she frowned as he pulled her hands away from the zipper, then her frown turned to a smirk as he covered her hands with his own. "Allow me." 

 

"That dress did kill me," Killian stated, he looked over at a smug satisfied Emma she was laying naked except for one shoe, in the bed next to him. Her dress and his clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor. 

"Then it definitely did its job." She leaned over and kissed him before standing up and removing the one shoe she wore she pulled a blue cotton robe out of her closet and wrapped it around her. "I need water." She squealed when his arms reached out and dragged her back down to the bed, He rolled her under him and they were laughing when their lips met. The kiss changed from fun to intense loving quickly and he quickly untied her robe and entered her in a frenzy then slowed to a slower rhythm. He repeated the words against her skin over and over again telling her his love for her. 

Later they lay wrapped in each other embrace and she rested her brow against his. Thinking he was asleep she softly traced the scar on his cheek and took her finger on a loving journey over his features his blue eyes opened and stared into hers and she read the feelings he had for her. And placed her hand over his heart as she leaned in and kissed him. "I love you." 

The next morning Emma was standing at the stove wrapped in the blue robe from last night making pancakes. Killian came in with a navy blue shirt on and black jeans. His shirt sleeves were pushed up to his elbows and Emma creased her nose," You were not wearing that last night.." 

Killian raised an eyebrow and grinned sheepishly,"I uh snuck up to my apartment and showered and brushed my teeth while you were still sleeping. I brought clothes back down with me. When I came back you looked so adorable I couldn't help it I crawled back into bed with you." 

"You cheated." Emma pouted and turned back to her pancakes. Killian grinned and wrapped his arms around her from behind and bent his head to her neck He nibbled the spot that drove her crazy and she gasped when he bit down. She dropped the spatula and turned in his arms "To hell with the pancakes." She muttered against his mouth as she pulled his shirt apart so she could run her hands along his chest. He laughed and reached behind her to turn the stove off. Then he sank his mouth to hers and she pushed him back against the kitchen counter as he began to untie her robe the front door opened and Mary Margaret walked in. 

"Emma I hope you don’t mind, I used my key I brought those paint samples over for you ...." She glanced up to see Emma righting her robe and Killian adjusting his pants. Both had bright red faces and expressions rivaling a two-year-old caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

She cleared her throat." I uh... Appear to be interrupting." 

"No," Killian said at the same time Emma said 

"Yes!" 

Emma shot him a look and smiled at her mom, "we were just making pancakes." 

"Pancakes.... hmm, well I think I will leave these here for you. Don't forget the painters will be here next month and we have to have colors picked out by the end of the week for the board to approve. It was nice seeing you again Killian." 

"And you Mrs. Nolan." 

"Uh –huh," Mary Margaret said with a smile, Pancakes be damned Emma was about to make more than pancakes before she walked in. The grin she gave Emma told her she knew exactly what she was doing. "I'm just going to go drop by and see Grace and August." 

Emma hid her face in Killian's chest as Her mother shut the door. Then she shot up and raced for the door holding her robe together with one hand. She caught Mary-Margaret before she could knock. 

"Mom, I wouldn't disturb them," Emma told Mary Margaret who turned to her daughter and raised an eyebrow. 

"Are they making pancakes too?" She asked. 

Emma just shrugged and bit her lip. Mary Margaret sighed and walked away muttering about pancakes. Emma walked back to Killian and they both burst out laughing. She changed into jeans and a white blouse before serving the now cold pancakes to Killian. She was just setting his plate down when Henry walked in. She smiled at her son and he paused before sniffing the air. 

"Yum, pancakes." He pounced on the plate of cold pancakes and gobbled two of them standing up before he asked,"Why are they cold?" Emma just laughed and Killian felt the tips of his ears go red and he ducked his head. Henry looked at his mom then at Killian then rolled his eyes, "Oh...I'll be in my room listening to music... loudly....with headphones... and earplugs..." He grabbed two more pancakes from the stack and folded them together taco style and hurried away. 

"Welcome to Grand Central Station." Emma joked to Killian. 

He stood and bent down to kiss her, "I love it. And you. Why don’t we take the lad out for dinner and a movie tonight?" She rose with him when he parted their lips. He placed one hand on her hip and leaned forward to meet her eager mouth. 

"I think that would be great." Emma smiled against his lips, She couldn't get enough of him."I'll talk to him and let you know." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and once more leaned into his arms for a kiss he picked up his jacket off the back of the chair and turned to leave. Emma grabbed his arm and he quickly spun around and crushed his mouth to hers once more. He raised an eyebrow then winked before walking out the door and slamming it shut. She leaned her back against the now closed door and grinned. She jumped at the knock on the door she had a predatory smirk on her face as she turned and opened it her smirk faded when she saw Grace standing at the door in an oversized cardigan with a tank top and leggings underneath. She had a gleam in her eyes that told Emma more than words that she too had a hearty portion of pancakes this morning. 

Grace noted the smile on Emma's face she walked in the open door and shut it softly behind her. "I heard Killian leave so I figured this was the best time to return your dress and shoes from last night. Thank you. " Grace wiggled her eyebrows and caused Emma to laugh. 

"My pleasure," Emma said laughing. 

"No MY pleasure," Grace emphasized. She walked to the coffee pot and poured a cup of coffee then handed it to Emma then poured herself one too. 

"So you had a good time last night?" Emma asked. 

"Oh... yes. Let's just say I didn't marry August just because he was cute." 

"But he is cute in a lost hungry puppy dog way," Emma said and caused grace to chuckle. 

"Let's just say that his tongue works very well even when he is not talking. And My body hurts everywhere in such a glorious way I can't even explain it to you." 

Emma opened her mouth to say something and Henry walked in, "Hi, Aunt Grace. What can't you explain?" He looked from one woman to the other and noticed how they both were suddenly very intently staring at their coffee mugs and rolled his eyes for the second time that morning. He grabbed his coat and walked to the door. "I'm going to play video games with Finn and Jared. At least I won't have to hear about all this and see all this anymore." The door slammed smartly behind him. 

Grace giggled, "Someday soon he's going to be thinking differently." 

"We may be there sooner than I thought. Killian and I came home from our first date and caught him and Violet necking on the couch." 

Grace made a mocking shocked sound and laughed. " Like you were not just necking on the couch this morning yourself. I know that look, He caught you didn't her?" 

"We weren't necking on the couch. We were just kissing …. on the kitchen table and he wasn't the first one to disturb us today." Emma raised her eyebrows. 

Grace shuddered,"Your mother walked in on you didn’t she?" 

"I felt like a teenager, I know how Henry felt now." Grace started laughing so hard she almost dropped her cup. Emma smirked at her. "You owe me. I stopped her from interrupting your … breakfast." 

Grace shuddered, "We were on the living room floor stark naked, I'm sure she wouldn’t have wanted to see what I and August were doing right at that moment." 

"Should have let her walk in on you maybe she would start knocking." Grace snorted out a laugh and responded. "Can you imagine her face?" 

Emma made a shocked face with a breath-sucking sound that caused both women to fall into a fit of giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Killian, Emma, and Henry sat around a table at Granny's. Killian and Henry discussed everything from The Star Wars universe to video games to favorite Disney Characters. It made Emma's heart happy to see them together to see them getting along so well. Her boys. She loved them both so much it made her happy they liked each other. It would make things easier when they married "Wait! What?" Emma spoke aloud. 

Both Henry and Killian turned to look at her. Killian raised an eyebrow in her direction and grinned. "Do you disagree Swan?" 

"Huh?" She asked. Killian grinned at her knowing full well she was not responding to the conversation at hand. 

"Killian said that Ralph was the coolest Muppet because he played the piano but I say it's the count because he's awesome. " 

"Oh, Yeah I was always quite fond of Animal. He's just so crazy." She turned a sly smile to Killian. "I figured you'd be more into the guitarist, what was his name?" 

"Floyd Pepper. I do like him but there is just something about a dog that plays the piano." He grinned and Henry laughed and shot the paper from his straw across the table at Killian. 

War was declared and fought valiantly and ended with both Henry and Killian pushing brooms around Granny's long after closing. Ruby, Granny herself, and Emma sat at a table watching them. 

"If I had known what they were up to I wouldn't have given Henry all those straws. He said it was for science." Granny grumbled."They make a mess in my diner they clean it up." 

"You should have a sign that says that made up and you can post it at the cash register," Ruby said. 

"Right next to the one that reads for a good time call Ruby?" Granny countered. With a hurt look, Ruby huffed out a breath then left the table. Emma gave Granny her best teacher look to make the fierce elder woman squirm. "I suppose that was a little out of line. I guess I should go and apologize." Granny quickly walked after the younger woman and Emma looked up in time to see Killian leaning on the broom next to her chair. 

"That was a little scary. I didn’t think Granny was afraid of anything or anyone." 

"It's the teacher look." 

"Always scary. Do they teach you that look in college?" 

"They sure do. "Teacher looks 101" First lesson." 

"Ah, I bet it's made Henry squirm a time or two." 

"I strongly believe that teacher kids are immune to it." 

"But you shrink against your mother's stare." 

"I wasn't born to her and I wasn't really raised by her." 

Killian leaned in and kissed her lips softly and then grunted, as a broom handle connected with his midsection. 

"No kissing on the job," Henry said with a smirk. 

Killian turned to the boy lifting his broom in a defensive lightsaber wielding way. Henry grinned and copied the move. The two circled each other as Emma moved to sit on a barstool by Ruby who was filling salt shakers. "The winner gets a kiss by the maiden of his choice." Killian declared. 

Henry put his broom down to his side,"That's not fair, the only girls here are Granny, Ruby and my mom." 

"Hey, I'm very kissable ask anyone!" Ruby posted from across the room. 

"Yeah but it's all old people." 

"Hey!" Shouted Ruby and Emma. 

Henry grinned, "Winner picks the movie for the next movie night." 

"Deal. But also when I'm finished mopping the floor with your ass. I'm gonna kiss your mom." 

"Gross," Henry said quietly. Killian mocked Henry's stance. 

"I seem to recall a night not too long ago you and that pretty brunette from the first floor, you didn’t seem to mind kissing her." 

"Yeah well, kissing's not gross. But you kissing my mom... That's gross." 

"I'm a very good kisser, I'll have you know." 

"Whatever you say." Henry mocked. 

In a swift move, no one saw coming, Killian dropped his broom grabbed Henry by the shoulders and planted a kiss right on his lips. Emma and Ruby hooted with laughter. Henry pulled back disgusted and made gagging sounds,"Gross, Man why'd you do that?" 

"Had to prove myself." Killian shrugged he couldn’t hide the laughter in his voice. 

"Oh my God, I need to wash my mouth out with bleach now. Ugh." Henry walked past his mom and Ruby and Ruby grabbed his arm and pulled him back and kissed his lips herself. Henry's face turned from a disgusted green to a bright red as he quickly ran from the room demanding a wet soap soaked rag from Granny because he had germs. 

Emma was laughing so hard she nearly fell from her stool. "Poor Henry is probably never gonna kiss anyone again in his life. Why'd you kiss him?" She asked Ruby. 

"I figure it's as close as I'll ever get to kissing this cutie." She pointed to Killian who was now standing behind Emma. 

Killian grinned, "Well Lass had I only known." 

Emma grinned too, "It's not too late, you know." Emma sauntered off to look for Henry leaving Ruby and Killian laughing. 

Ruby looked at Killian,"It is, you know." 

"What's that Lass?" 

"Too late. Everyone knows you and Emma are in love." 

"Well, we've only just discovered that for ourselves." 

"When are you going to pop the question?" 

"Maybe a few months down the line. I think." 

"I'm rooting for you." Killian smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her cheek. 

"First my son now my best friend, I may have to buy a leash for you. Emma joked. Killian grinned at her. 

"I do have a fondness for black leather and chains are always fun." 

Ruby snorted and Henry had just walked back in to see his mother and Killian embracing and Killian had slipped his hands over his mom's butt. He made a gagging sound and turned back to find another rag for eyes this time. 

 

Emma sat at the diner re-reading the text again and again. He was back, and he was sorry. Neal had never apologized for what he had done. He didn't even know about Henry, was she supposed to believe that Neal had changed? 

"Emma." The voice from her past sent chills down her spine. She looked up to see him sliding into the booth opposite her. 

"Neal." 

"I know you're angry with me but look at you, You look great and I heard you were a teacher now,"Emma looked up at that. How did he know that? 

"I googled you. Anyhow, I know you were adopted by the Nolan's and have had a pretty good life after I treated you so wrong. I can't make it up to you but I want you to know I am changed." 

He reached across the table and grasped one of her hands that rested on top. "I love you, Emma Swan. I always have. I have changed and I am truly sorry for what I did to you. The reason I never came back was that I went to jail I owned up to my crime and told them you were innocent and I spent 11 months in prison." She looked at him she had always had a way of telling when someone was lying and she knew he was telling the truth. 

Emma placed her loose hand on top of his to help slide her hand away, "Neal. I'm glad you've changed. It’s a good thing because there is something you need to know." 

"Whatever it is we can get through it together," Neal said. He looked on puzzled as Emma pulled her phone out and showed him a picture of a smiling teenager with a huge slice of pizza in his hand a grin that looked exactly like his. 

"Is this.... is he.... I have a son?" 

"Yes. His name is Henry he is sixteen." 

"Sixteen... Henry. Can I meet him?" 

"Yes. There is more." 

"You're going to tell me he has a twin sister." 

Emma laughed,"No. He's a triplet." Emma snorted at the look of horror on Neal's face. " Kidding. It's about me. I want you to be in Henry's life he needs to get to know you. But as for me, I'm in a relationship and I am happy. He's a great guy and I love him and he loves me." 

"Wow, Em's I'm happy for you, I am. I can't say I'm not disappointed, but I'm happy for you. I wish you the best of luck." He stood to leave and she stood to and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. 

"I'm glad your back. I really am." 

Neal kissed her cheek and walked away. He walked past the man standing with his jaw locked tight, glaring daggers towards the middle of the diner. Someone was in trouble he decided and apologized for bumping into him and excused himself quickly. 

Killian walked to where Emma was sliding back into the booth."I thought I had found someone that was so different from everyone else. " 

Emma looked up in shock at the angry voice."Killian, what's wrong?" 

"I saw you. I saw him kiss you. I saw the look in your eyes. I love you, Emma. And I thought you loved me too. I guess I was wrong." He started towards the door and Ema stopped him. 

"Killian, wait, you don’t understand." 

"I understand perfectly. You're in love with him." 

He turned to her with hurt and anger in his eyes," Killian, that was Neal. Henry's father." 

Killian felt like he had been dealt the final blow and didn’t know what to say so he just walked away. Emma watched him walk away crying and begging him not to go. Her heart had just broken. 

Over the next few weeks, Killian worked nights so he could catch Malcolm and his little gang of thugs. He was just coming around the corner when he spotted a man standing there. He had dark curly hair and brown eyes, his features made him think of Henry. 

"You're Henry's father." He said in way of greeting. 

"Yes." 

"Why are you here? To rub in how happy you and Emma have been since I left?" 

"No. I Mean, Emma and I aren't together. She's in love with you. Henry told me what happened, he got it from Ruby the waitress. " 

"Aye, at least I thought she was until you came back." Killian turned his back to Neal and unlocked his office door. Neal grabbed his arm and turned him. 

"Emma and I are not together. That day she told me about Henry I was very speechless and thrilled to hear I had a son, a family. She also told me how happy she is with you. That you love Her. Henry says she is miserable and that she cries a lot. I love Emma, I always will but we're not in love. I want her to be happy and she's only going to be happy with you." 

Killian let out a breath,"I've been a bloody fool." He opened his mouth to say something but a shadow crossed by his window,"Call the sheriff," he told Neal and he bolted out the door grabbing something along the way. 

Killian followed the shadow until finally, he saw the man in question. "Malcolm Gold. Freeze!" 

The man stopped moving and Killian quickly walked up to him and shoved his face down on the dock. He used the fishing line he had grabbed on the way to tie the man's hands together. "I finally caught you." 

The man smiled,"Peter Pan won't stay down for long... He never does." Killian glared at Malcolm. 

"Peter Pan. Well, I guess that makes me Captain Hook." He held up the large silver Hook that was dangling from the fishing line. An idea formed in his head. 

The following afternoon. Killian pulled the door to Emma's classroom and snuck in silently he had made arrangements with Mary-Margaret in advance so he knew Emma would be in the middle of a lesson and no way to escape while he groveled. 

"An adverb is used to describe how something is done," She had her back turned to the class writing something on the chalkboard behind her."It will end with –ly. Quickly, Silently, happily. Who can give me an example?" 

"Lovingly?" Killian suggested from the back of the room. The class turned as one and saw him standing there. There was a very loud gasp from students and Emma. 

Killian stood in her classroom full pirate gear, He had a long black leather coat Black eyeliner which looked great on him black leather pants a ruffled black shirt under a red brocade vest and his hand was replaced by a shiny silver hook. 

"He walked lovingly toward the princess and bent down to one knee and gracefully took her and in his and spoke softly." Killian did exactly that. He looked into Emma's eyes and spoke. 

"I've been nothing short than a bloody fool who doesn’t deserve you but I fell for you Emma fast. I fell fast and I fell hard and by Hook or crook I am not leaving till you forgive me." 

Emma stood with her mouth hanging open. "Forgive you?" 

"Yes, I've spoken with Neal and I've spoken to your father and Henry and I have received their forgiveness and blessing." He took her other hand in his hook"Emma I love you with all my heart I think I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you. The time I spend with you is better than any other minute of my life without you. I can't bear to go on living without you in my life." 

"I forgive you, now go away you're interrupting my class." 

One little girl with brown hair and blue eyes stood up on her seat and said, "Miss Swan, You told us never to interrupt your class unless we were Captain Hook." She looked at the man kneeling on the floor then to Mary-Margaret who stood in the back of the room. 

"He is Captain Hook and I believe he has something more to say to you." 

"Yes, I do. Emma, I don’t want to live my life without you, You are the sunshine that lights up my days, the stars that shine in my nights and the breath I breathe . I love you more than I ever have anyone before." He reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small black leather box. And opened it to reveal a diamond ring."Will you marry me and be my pirate queen?" 

Emma looked at him and nodded through tears she knelt down next to him and took his face in her hands," I love you too and yes I will marry you." 

 

Prologue: 

"Mrs. Jones, I don’t understand this problem." A young boy with blonde hair sat towards the back of the classroom. Emma walked slowly toward him and held her back as she went she squatted down next to him a position she shouldn't be in at thirty-five weeks pregnant. But somehow she did every day but this time she felt a small pop and then a gush of water as if she had just peed her pants. The boy looked at her and whispered, "Did you just pee your pants?" 

"Um no. Can you go get Mrs. Nolan? Quickly...." The boy rushed off as the rest of the class looked at their teacher squatting over a puddle of water. 

Mary-Margaret and Zelena the school secretary came rushing into the classroom. They quickly helped Emma stand and Mary Margaret pulled out her phone to call Killian. 

Killian met them at the hospital with Henry. It was time, the newest member of the family was about to be born. 

Henry looked at his parents and smiled."I can't believe you guys have only been married for a year and now we're going to have a baby. I only wish you had met sooner so I could've grown up with a brother." 

Killian wrapped his arm around Henry's neck. The boy had developed a great relationship with his stepfather and his real father." The baby's a girl." They had chosen not to reveal the gender of the baby and to leave it as a surprise. Daily Henry and Killian debated over the sex of the baby. Killian wanted a daughter and Henry wanted a brother. Emma just wanted a healthy baby on the outside of her she was tired of the mood swings and the waddling and wouldn’t it be nice to wear something other than Birkenstocks and yoga pants every day? 

Almost four hours later Emma delivered a healthy baby girl and the doctors placed the baby in her father's arms she had tons of black hair and big blue eyes that were wide open to see everything. Killian held his breath this was the greatest moment of his life since he married Emma. 

Killian, Emma, Henry and baby Jasmine lived happily ever after.


End file.
